


A little lace goes a long way

by Paulieshore



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulieshore/pseuds/Paulieshore
Summary: Not suitable for all readers:Masterbation talk.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	A little lace goes a long way

There he was standing in a cold shower, trying to cool his rising body temperature. It’s not like you intentionally did it, the wind caught your ‘summer’ dress and oops.

All was on show.

He couldn’t get the image of your black lace panties out of his head. The little squeal that left your pretty lips, and the crimson colour your cheeks blazed.

Mammon felt like a pervert.

No matter what he did, not even counting grim was going to help him out here. He thought having a shower could wash away the pervy thoughts of her..

“I’m not Asmo” he repeated to himself. “He’s the pervert, not me”

Truth was though, as much as he liked to pretend he was aloof. He in fact was not. How many times had he imagined pinning you to the wall and claiming your lips. How many times did he want to drag you far away from his brothers, when he noticed you bitting on your bottom lip.

Did you know you drove them crazy, drove him crazy? Or was this the way all normies were.

For the first time ever, he truly agreed with his siblings… 'God, I’m an idiot.’

When you squealed and pushed the hem of your dress back down, the best you could anyways. All he did was stand there and stare. They all clearly saw what he seen, they all brushed it off like nothing. He just stood there staring, mouth and eyes wide open. Even Levi was able to 'pretend’ nothing happened.

He wished now more then ever he was like his elder brother. Calm and collective.

Standing in his shower, head down in thought. It’s her fault though, prancing about with no care in the world. Legs on show, smile beaming brighter then the sun he’s witnessed back in the celestial realm.

Her smile alone was enough to make his heart pound.

Once again his thoughts drifted, and so too his hands. Remembering the mischievous grin you gave him, just before you pushed Satan into the crowd of girls admiring him.

His hands wondered down from the back of his neck, down his defined torso, to his growing cock.

Images of your smile, your pale white long legs, and those black lace panties flooding his thoughts.

The cold shower was no match for the rising temperature of his body, steaming.

One hand holding himself up, the other beginning to stroke the length of himself. Eyes tightly shut, calling your name.

“Fuck Y/N”

He began to imagine all sorts of scenarios of you and him. All with the same results. His hands greedily exploring your smooth satin like skin, lips claiming all it could. Digits swiping your folds to feel how wet he makes you. You pleading his name 'more, give me more’, and he would happily oblige. Finger fucking you until you begged pathetically for his cock.

Perhaps it was the water from the shower, the way his hand glided gracefully as he imagined his cock entering you. How wet you would be for him.

At first he would enter you gently, allowing you to stretch for him. Then picking up the pace so he could hear nothing but the slaps of skin on skin.

This alone was too much, Mammon felt himself on the verge of an orgasm. One slap, two slaps and done. His cock twitching as his cum shot out, he sighed to himself.

“Maybe I am a pervert, but only for you”

He rinsed himself off and left his bathroom, feeling relieved. Upon entering back into his bedroom he noticed Asmo who was nonchalantly sitting on his bed.

“Yo, what do you want? Why are you in MY room?” He asks

Asmo says nothing at first, pulling out from his pocket.. black lace panties, tossing them to Mammon.

“A little lace goes a long way dont you think?” Flashing him a smile full of lust before leaving his room.

## End.


End file.
